


Love Doesn't Discriminate

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 'Wait For It', Angst, F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: The Doctor reflects on love and death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was listening to Hamilton today (again), and I was totally captivated by the song ['Wait For it'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ReTP6x_sDiM) and couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor and Rose. 
> 
> And then this happened. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

_**Love doesn't discriminate**_  
_**between the sinners**_  
_**and the saints,**_  
_**it takes and it takes and it takes**_  
_**and we keep loving anyway.**_  
_**We laugh and we cry**_  
_**and we break**_  
_**and we make our mistakes.**_  
_**And if there's a reason I'm by her side**_  
_**when so many have tried**_  
_**then I'm willing to wait for it.**_  
_**I'm willing to wait for it.**_

He’s avoided thinking about what Rose means to him for so long. Fear and cowardliness have kept him away, kept him from facing the truth, the true depth of his feelings.

 _Feelings and emotions._ Such fickle human traits. 

Since when does a _Time Lord_ fall prey to things like hormones and _love_ and emotions like some mindless ape?

But now, in this moment, when Rose steps out of the TARDIS in a swirl of golden particles in union with his TARDIS, he finally understands. 

It’s love. 

Love doesn’t discriminate. 

It doesn’t care that he’s a mighty Lord of Time or that Rose is a human woman. 

It doesn’t care about the atrocious acts he’d committed in the Time War. It doesn’t care that Rose is too good, too pure for his sullied soul. 

Love’s an unfamiliar concept to the Time Lords, and yet here he is, in love with this miraculous woman who’d saved him from more than she’d ever know. 

Love transcends even the most stubborn of individuals, and it has the power to take the most powerful man and bring him to his knees. 

It’s taken a broken Time Lord and made him new again, given him a reason to step out the doors of his ship everyday on a mission to save the universe. 

He’s not perfect, and oh, has he made mistakes. 

But she’s always there now, by his side, with her hand entwined with his and a smile on her face he likes to think is only for him. 

He knows what has to happen now. Knows he’ll have to take the fires of the Vortex from Rose. Knows he’ll change. And he’ll wait as long as he has to for Rose to accept the new man he’ll become. 

Because she’s worth it. 

And he’ll be born again, loving her. 

_**Death doesn't discriminate**_  
_**Between the sinners and the saints,**_  
_**it takes and it takes and it takes**_  
_**and we keep living anyway.**_  
_**We rise and we fall**_  
_**and we break**_  
_**and we make our mistakes.**_  
_**And if there's a reason I'm still alive**_  
_**when everyone who loves me has died**_  
_**I'm willing to wait for it.**_  
_**I'm willing to wait for it.**_

_“I love you.”_

The words swirl around ceaselessly, etching themselves forever into the fabric of his mind. 

Now that Donna has returned home and the dust has settled from _that_ unexpected adventure, he’s left alone in the empty space of his time ship. For weeks he’s been consumed by a frenetic compulsion to find a way to Rose, but now that it’s not possible and they’ve said their goodbyes, he’s left alone with his thoughts.

And that’s never a good thing. 

_“I love you.”_

Despite acknowledging his love for Rose when she’d returned with his TARDIS on the game station, he’d never actually told Rose how he felt for her in their time together. 

She’d known, he’s certain of this fact, because he’d shown her in every way he knew how without actually saying the words. 

But then… the disaster at Canary Wharf occurred, and the one he held (and will always hold) most dear to his hearts had been torn from him. 

Taken from him like death. 

The Void doesn’t care who or what it devours. The Void, death, hell – whatever you want to call it – doesn’t discriminate. 

He almost laughs at the irony of his thoughts. Love and death. 

Love stormed in, swinging from a chain to save his life, changing him irrevocably from the inside out. Literally and figuratively. 

But death. Death is an old companion, one he’s far more intimately familiar with than love. Death has stripped him of his people, his world, his life – And now his love. _And he’s still alive._

He laughs bitterly to himself. There must be a reason, and he knows that despite his most compelling arguments, he’ll continue this mad life until he figures it out. 

He’ll keep living. 

And he’ll keep on loving her.


End file.
